


After Mercy

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: She's his port in a storm, she's always there to catch him when he falls- she is his wife. Set after "A Town Called Mercy"





	After Mercy

The Doctor dropped Amy and Rory back off at their own time, and closed the Tardis doors with a heavy sigh. He didn't want to travel alone-His recklessness that day had been proof of that.

He got silly, slightly bloodthirsty when he was alone-he didn't want to turn into that again.

The Tardis hummed around him in a thoughtful manner, which he didn't notice. Then, to his surprise, she took off.

"Old Girl, what're you doing? Where are you taking me?" The Doctor asked, disgruntled. She'd left the brakes on, and as a result he'd landed on his backside with a painful thump.

In answer, the Tardis landed and hummed at him twice, and sent off a couple of sparks dangerously close to his rear.

"Alright, alright." He replied, and stood up.

He opened the doors, and was surprised to find that she'd landed on the pavement opposite River Song's apartment.

The Doctor frowned. "Why here?"

He made his way up to the front door, wondering whether to knock-would she be at work? He knew that she'd been pardoned. Asleep, maybe napping? Relaxing?

The Gallifreyan checked his watch-it was 2PM on a Saturday afternoon, so she'd probably be in.

Before he had a chance to knock however, the front door opened to reveal his wife, wearing a pink pyjama top with "I dig archaeology" on it, purple bottoms with little pink trowels, and a fluffy yellow dressing gown with matching slippers-in short, she looked absolutely adorable.

She frowned. "Hello Sweetie, what're you doing here?"

"The Tardis flew me, something happened... I just dropped your parents off." The Doctor explained.

"Okay." She visibly relaxed, and smiled at him shyly. "So we're married then, my love?"

He pecked her on the lips. "Yes we are, Professor Song."

"Good." The female purred, and stepped aside to let him in. "Don't linger there all day, Doctor. Come in and tell me all about it."

The Doctor did so, and took his shoes and tweed off.

River led him into her living room-her house was small, but comfortable.

He noticed a bowl of crisps and a plate with a sandwich on it on the coffee table, along with a mug of tea-which he knew would be sugared, just how she liked it. "Um, I'm sorry to have interrupted your lunch."

"It's fine." She sat down on the loveseat and patted the space next to her. "You talk, and I'll eat."

So, he sat next to her and told her about Mercy, and how Amy had scolded him and brought him back to Earth.

She smiled at this-her mother was good like that, and her father would be the quiet reassurance that no, Amy wouldn't really kill him or be too hard on him.

"Ah, okay." River nodded when he came to the end of his tale. "The Tardis brought you to me so you wouldn't be alone, bless her heart. If she has one."

"Oh yes, I understand now." The Doctor realised. "That's why she brought me here, of course."

River huffed, and put her now empty plate back on the coffee table. "You daft man, for a supposedly intelligent timelord you can be awfully slow."

"Oi!" He scowled.

She settled back and snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest.

Automatically, he softened and wrapped his arms around her. She made a little sound of satisfaction, and he smiled and kissed her head. "I love you, River Song."

"I love you too." She replied, and used his real name.

She was his rock, his anchor. His port in a storm, where he went for comfort when he needed it. It was vice versa with him, although she often hid the damage.

The End :-)


End file.
